No Need for a Blind Chase
by MeWantRyoko
Summary: Kind of like a Tenchi Muyo movie script, with a twist


No Need for a Blind Chase – A Tenchi Muyo Fan Fiction  
  
::NOTE:: Tenchi Muyo nor any of the Tenchi characters belong to me, but to Pioneer, Inc.  
  
I am also taking into consideration that you have some knowledge of the series prior to reading this (I won't be fully describing character, and so on)  
  
[Japan woke to a bright sun on this morning, along with the whole Masaki household. As usual, Tenchi went up to the Masaki shrine for his daily prayers and with his father Nobiyuki and his grandfather Yosho, to clean the cherry blossom petals that had fallen the night before]  
  
Tenchi Wow…such a wonderful day. It's just too bad I'm stuck cleaning these petals. But, [inhales deeply] the spring air makes me feel good.  
  
Nobiyuki [Panting] Man, this is hard labor.  
  
Yosho Come on my boy, its just sweeping petals.  
  
Nobiyuki Well I'm not the young man I used to be.  
  
[Yosho shot a glance at Nobiyuki that almost instantly shut him up]  
  
Ryoko Out of my way Ayeka, I got important business to take care of!  
  
Ayeka What important business? You are just going to see Tenchi, aren't you? Well you'd be mistaken if I would let you go up there alone! [The girls were making their way up the steps toward the shrine when Tenchi overheard their bickering.]  
  
Ryoko Ahh…! Tenchi!!! [As the space pirate caught a glimpse of the boy she began to run, arms wide open]  
  
Tenchi Ahhhh…Ryoko?! [Ryoko's arms were thrown around Tenchi within a matter of seconds]  
  
Ayeka What do you think you are doing to Lord Tenchi? [Ayeka ran up and grabbed on to Ryoko's shoulder. Her face was as red as camellia flowers that had fallen]  
  
Ayeka Why don't you just lay off of Lord Tenchi, I'm the one who saw him first! [Ayeka then clung to Tenchi's arm]  
  
Ryoko You're mad Ayeka, He saved me when Ryo-Ohki crashed in the lake, long before you even knew he existed. [The tone in Ryoko's voice grew] Why don't you just go home, I'm sure there are plenty of men willing to marry someone even as ugly as you, Princess Airhead. [While laughing, Ryoko grabbed Tenchi's remaining arm and began to pull him away from Ayeka]  
  
Tenchi Uhh…Ayeka, Ryoko, would you please stop it. I mean, hasn't this gone on for long enough? [The women began to pull harder]  
  
Nobiyuki Oh that's my boy, always the ladies man. So tell me Tenchi when are you finally going to marry one of them. [shoves his elbow into Tenchi's chest]  
  
Tenchi Umm…well…..  
  
Ryoko Oh Nobiyuki, your son was just destined to be with me, right Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi Well…I…  
  
Ayeka That's a lie Ryoko, [faces Nobiyuki] Honorable father, it is I who was made for Tenchi  
  
Nobiyuki I wish I had my boy's luck when I was younger  
  
Sasami Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, lunch is ready!  
  
Ryo-Ohki Me-Meow!!  
  
[The women let go as soon as the heard the young girls voice and began to run back to the Masaki house]  
  
Yosho [facing Tenchi] Those girls…the two things they love most is food and…well…annoying you. [The three men went back to their sweeping]  
  
Ryoko Ha ha princess, you'll never beat me to the house. [Ryoko began to float in front of Ayeka] Just another reason why I am so much better for Tenchi then you are. [while laughing, Ryoko teleported her self to the house, leaving the panting Ayeka behind]  
  
  
  
Mihoshi Come on Kiyone, why don't we just go home, nothing is going to happen today. [Mihoshi was lying upside down in her chair aboard the Yagami]  
  
  
  
Kiyone Mihoshi, how many times have I told you? We must keep our guard up at all times.  
  
  
  
Mihoshi Yeah, yeah, I know…  
  
[More time passed]  
  
Mihoshi PLEASE????  
  
Kiyone Oh ok Mihoshi….lets go home…[Kiyone went to the Yagami's controls, but found them inoperable] Oh great, does this have anything to do with you Mihoshi?  
  
Mihoshi Umm..I…umm….well Kiyone [Mihoshi sat up and pointed her fingers together]  
  
  
  
Kiyone [With growing impatience, Kiyone put her hands on her hips] Spit it out Mihoshi!  
  
  
  
Mihoshi Well my favorite television show, Space Police Police Men was coming on and I kinda ran down the main accessory power last night so I kinda tapped some of the power from the control system's power.  
  
  
  
Kiyone But how could one TV drain the entire control system's power?  
  
  
  
Mihoshi Well, I kinda tapped power for the TV, VCR, Microwave and my fan…I'm sorry Kiyone  
  
  
  
Kiyone Well that's just great, now we're stuck here.  
  
  
  
Mihoshi No way Kiyone! I'm so hungry!!  
  
  
  
[Back at the Masaki home, lunch was being served by the princess's little sister Sasami]  
  
  
  
Sasami Eat up everybody!  
  
[Everyone began to eat. The Princess Ayeka in her usual polite fashion, while Ryoko in a way that suggested she was late for something very important, obviously, to see Tenchi]  
  
  
  
Ryoko [With a full mouth] Mmmm…This sure is great Sasami; I don't know what we would do without you.  
  
  
  
Ayeka [Sigh] Ryoko, why don't you be a little more polite?  
  
  
  
Ryoko [With her bowl of miso soup to her face] Oh lighten up Ayeka, I can eat any way I want.  
  
  
  
Ayeka You'll never win Tenchi. He prefers someone as perfect as me.  
  
  
  
Sasami Would you please stop quarreling?  
  
  
  
Ryo-Ohki Meow?  
  
  
  
Ryoko Perfect? Ha!  
  
  
  
Ayeka [Stands up] I've had just about enough of you Ryoko. [Runs up to her room tears running silently down her cheeks]  
  
  
  
Ryoko What I little cry baby.  
  
  
  
Sasami That was mean Ryoko.  
  
  
  
Ryo-Ohki Meow! Meow!  
  
  
  
Ryoko Oh calm down she was just faking for attention  
  
  
  
[Tenchi, Nobiyuki, and Yosho take a break from their chores, and return to the house]  
  
Tenchi I'm back everyone  
  
  
  
Ryoko Oh my Tenchi has returned!! [Runs to wrap her arms around Tenchi's neck]  
  
  
  
Sasami Hi Tenchi how was your day?  
  
  
  
Tenchi Oh fine Sasami.  
  
Nobiyuki What about us?  
  
Sasami I'm sorry father, how are you?  
  
Nobiyuki Oh I'm okay… So what have you made for lunch?  
  
Sasami Oh I'm so sorry for not offering sooner. [Prepares a tray of food in the blink of an eye] Here you are father.  
  
[Nobiyuki took the tray and left the room]  
  
Tenchi Umm…Sasami, where is your sister?  
  
Ryoko Oh my silly Tenchi, why don't you forget about that purple-haired loser.  
  
Sasami Please stop Ryoko. Tenchi, Ayeka ran up to her room after Ryoko insulted her again  
  
  
  
Tenchi Ryoko, why would you do such a thing? You know Ayeka gets sensitive at times. [Pulls Ryoko's arms from around his neck and runs upstairs]  
  
  
  
Sasami But Tenchi don't you want some lunch?  
  
  
  
Yosho [Puts a light hand on Sasami's shoulder} Let him go Sasami  
  
Ryoko Oh I have to see this…[Follows Tenchi upstairs silently]  
  
[Tenchi entered Ayeka's room to find her sitting on the corner of her bed, her eyes wet from tears, but Ryoko was right on the other side of the door listening in on the conversation]  
  
  
  
Tenchi Lady Ayeka  
  
  
  
Ayeka [Looks up] Oh, Lord Tenchi [Wipes her eyes]  
  
  
  
Tenchi Is everything all right?  
  
  
  
Ayeka Not quite.  
  
  
  
Tenchi Why?  
  
  
  
Ayeka I'm not sure exactly.  
  
  
  
Tenchi What's bothering you? Was it Ryoko?  
  
  
  
Ayeka Ryoko has been a big problem for me, but there are other things. I was thinking of going home.  
  
  
  
Tenchi W-why would you want to go home?  
  
Ayeka I don't feel like I fit in here…Sasami does. I mean, you and your family wouldn't even survive without her. I'm just useless here…There is nothing for me.  
  
  
  
Tenchi There is nothing for you? There is plenty of reasons for you to stay here.  
  
  
  
Ayeka Name one.  
  
  
  
Tenchi Well…..there's-  
  
  
  
Ayeka See I knew there was nothing for me...Nobody even cares about me  
  
  
  
Tenchi Nonsense, I love you all  
  
  
  
Ryoko [On the other side of Ayeka's door] That's it, I need to see what's going on. [Opens the door to find Tenchi placing a soft kiss on the lips of Ayeka] WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?  
  
  
  
Tenchi [Breaking away from Ayeka] Wh-what are you doing here Ryoko?  
  
  
  
Ryoko You bitch! [Ryoko then charged toward Ayeka to be stopped by Tenchi]  
  
  
  
Tenchi Ryoko! What the hell do you think you are doing?  
  
  
  
Ryoko I'm going to get rid of that bitch once and for all [Ryoko held her arm away from Tenchi and released a beam of light that struck Ayeka in the chest. Ayeka gasped then fell to the floor]  
  
  
  
Tenchi Ayeka!  
  
  
  
Sasami [After hearing the sound of Ayeka's limp body fall to the floor, she rushed upstairs] SISTER! [Ryoko remained silent, still standing in her previous position. Tenchi rushed over to Ayeka]  
  
  
  
Tenchi Ayeka, are you alright.  
  
  
  
Ayeka I'm afraid not Lord Tenchi. [chokes] My Tenchi, please, come close to me.  
  
  
  
Tenchi [Moves closer] Yes Ayeka?  
  
  
  
Ayeka Just know I have always loved you, even if you didn't care about me. [Ayeka's body turned suddenly a pale white as she fell silent on the floor]  
  
  
  
Tenchi Ayeka! I have always cared for you! Ayeka! Ayeka!  
  
  
  
Sasami Sister! No! [She moved to touch Ayeka]  
  
  
  
Washu Hold it right there Sasami, don't touch her.  
  
  
  
[While everyone was huddled around Ayeka's lifeless body, Ryoko managed to slip out unnoticed, carrying Ryo-Ohki by the ear]  
  
  
  
Although pretty short, a pretty dramatic first chapter if I do say so myself. But don't jump to any conclusions. You'll have to read Chapter 2 to find out what happens! And trust me, it will be much longer, this was sort of a "trial run"  
  
No Need for a Signature….Just know that Me Want Ryoko! 


End file.
